Just One Heartbeat
Author's note I would like to thank a few people before we begin! Thanks to my good friend Will for proofreading this and helping me out while writing! I would also like to thank my friends both on and off this wiki for being so sweet and supportive! And lastly, thanks to all of the readers out there for taking the time to read a beginning writer's 2nd or so public Fanfic. I hope you all enjoy! -Kisho Welcome to JMA! Welcome to JMA! This year, we've merged with Pantala and now accepting Silkwings, Leafwings, and Hivewings! Make sure to treat them with respect! We've also added two new teachers! Leaffall and Yellowjacket! They'll be teaching our two new classes and two new elective choices! Plant studies, Pantala history, Gardening, and Architecture! We still wish you all the power of Wings of Fire! Jade Winglet Skywing: Gemstone Seawing: Rainy ( Considered to be mostly Seawing) Nightwing: Orbit Icewing: Seal ( Considered to be mostly Icewing) Rainwing: Shimmer ( Considered to be mostly Rainwing) Sandwing: Lizard Mudwing: Alligator Silkwing: Atlas Leafwing: Hivewing: Gold Winglet Skywing: Crackle Seawing: Nightwing: Icewing: Quail Rainwing: Sandwing: Mudwing: Silkwing: Leafwing: Hivewing: Honey Silver Winglet Skywing: Seawing: Nightwing: Icewing: Rainwing: Sandwing: Mudwing: Silkwing: Honeysuckle Leafwing: Hivewing: Honeybee Copper Winglet Skywing: Seawing: Nightwing: Icewing: Rainwing: Sandwing: Mudwing: Silkwing: Leafwing: Hivewing: Quartz Winglet Skywing: Seawing: Nightwing: Icewing: Rainwing: Sandwing: Gecko Mudwing: Otter Silkwing: Leafwing: Hivewing: Prologue Darkness..''That's all there was. The young dragonet shifted slightly. She wanted to break free of this place! She pressed her talons to the wall of her small world. She pushed at the wall and heard a soft ''crack! She smiled and continued to push and kick. Finally, a small line of bright light shone into her small world. The dragonet kicked at the light, and the line grew bigger. Soon, the walls of her world fell away. Bright light shone down on her. She let out a loud squeak and covered her eyes. She heard muffled talking around her. She peeked out from her talons and looked around. She was lying on a smooth stone floor with dragons surrounding her. Some wore white bands around their neck with a colored stone on it. She blinked and slowly sat up. A few dragons started scribbling on scrolls they held in their talons, sometimes glancing up at her. The tiny newborn dragonet curled her tail around herself and squeaked. Suddenly, a large dragon took a step closer to her. She quickly covered herself with her wings, which she now realized were black with white and amber-red dots on the underside of them. She felt a large, warm talon on her back and she was lifted into the air. She squirmed and cried but the dragon wouldn't let her go. The dragon grabbed something and attached it around her front right wrist. " Project SN03," The dragon growled. The small dragonet hybrid squeaked again and tried to wiggle out of the dragons grasp. She felt their grip loosen and she jumped. The dragonet's instincts kicked in and she began to "run". " Get her! She's unstable!" She heard the dragon roar behind her. SN03 as she was called, ran behind a shelf of wood full of glass jars. She climbed the shelves like a tree and watched the large dragons chase after her. She jumped from place to place, trying to escape the dragons grasp. " COME ON! SHE'S JUST A DRAGONET!" The dragon roared. SN03 yelped as the shelf she was on began to fall. She quickly jumped onto another large shelf and spotted something. It was an exit! She jumped down and began to run towards freedom. She ran out into the light and felt the grass under her talons. She smiled as a soft breeze blew around her. She was free! But her freedom was cut short. A large net was flung at her. She was quickly trapped within this net which had no escape.. A dragon walked over to her, grabbing the net and carrying her inside. She was thrown into a glass cage and the net vanished. She was confused.. She yelped and cried but no one answered her. Soon, two dragons came forward. She recognized one as the dragon who was yelling as she ran. The other was new.. " Project SN03, meet Watervapor, " The dragon growled. The other, new dragon stared at her with it's emerald-green eyes and smirked. " Hello, Firework.." Chapter 1 Warm sunlight glinted off white polished scales as small family flew down to Jade Mountain Academy. " Oh, calm down Seal!" A Seawing who flew beside a young dragonet said. " B-but what if they don't like hybrids like me..?" Seal looked up at the Seawing with a worried expression . " Don't worry, there's other hybrids there i'm sure." The Seawing nuzzled Seal gently. " I doubt it.." an Icewing who flew beside them huffed. " Oh Polar, shut your mouth!" The Seawing snapped at them. " Seahorse, i'm telling the truth.. Hybrids are looked down upon. They're forbidden!" Polar hissed back at Seahorse. " Can we please not fight on my first day of school?" Seal cried out between her arguing parents. The rest of the flight was silent as the three landed near the mountain. There was many dragonets here, all talking and playing. " Go on, Seal." Seahorse nudged Seal forward. Seal turned around and wrapped her arms and wings around her parents, giving them a tight hug. She felt her Father's cold wings wrap around her on one side and her mothers warm wing around the other. They pulled apart and smiled softly through a few tears. " Bye mom and dad.. I'll write to you!" Seal called out ans she turned and ran into the cluster. "Hello there! Whats your name?" A black Nightwing dragoness asked. She seemed very happy and had two silver scales on her eyes. " S-Seal.." The hybrid stuttered. " Ah, one second.. Let me find your scrolls.." The dragoness said as she dug around in a pouch she carried. " Here we go! This one is your welcome scroll, it will tell you about Jade Mountain and you your Clawmates and Winglet is! " The Nightwing smiled and handed her two scrolls. " T-Thank you...." Seal trailed off, suddenly realizing she didn't know this dragons name. " Fatespeaker! My name is Fatespeaker." She answered for her. " Thank you, Fatespeaker.." Seal dipped her head and ran inside, clutching the two scrolls closely to her chest Seal opened up her welcome scroll first and read through it. " Jade winglet- Clawmates are Gecko, Otter, and Rainy. " She read outloud. "Got it. Now where is my room?" She questioned as she read through the Welcome scroll. 008. She pulled out her map and marked down her dorm. " AHEM, STUDENTS!" A loud roar made everyone freeze. " FOLLOW ME, WE HAVE A WELCOME ASSEMBLY" The roar raged on as everyone began to move towards the voice Seal found herself walking beside a nervous-looking Nightwig with silver-rimmed glasses. " uhhh, hi!" Seal smiled. The Nightwing looked at her with deep-purple eyes. " Uhm, hi.." He looked back down Seal held out her talon. " I'm Seal, you are..?" She asked. The Nightwing looked at her again and smiled. " I'm Orbit! Your in my Winglet!" He smiled and shook her talon. Seal smiled back as they walked into a large room. They sat down together and talked until the Teachers started the Assembly. " EXCUSE ME EVERYONE!" A teacher roared. " I am Tsunami! Assistant Headmaster of Jade Mountain Academy. I'm here to welcome you to another year at JMA!" She smiled and everyone cheered. " This year, we've merged with Pantala and invited Leafwings, Silkwings, and Hivewings!" Tsunami smiled. " And with that, we've hired two new teachers! Please welcome... Leaffall and Yellowjacket!" TSunami stepped out of the way as two dragons stepped up. " They'll be teaching our new classes and free-time choices. " Tsunami explained. The assembly went on about things they didn't list in the welcome scroll, along with explaining what the school stood for, what Clawmates and Winglets were, and lots of other things. When the assembly was finally over, They let everyone explore and hang out for the rest of the day. Seal and Orbit explored the Library first, checking out scrolls and talking with Starflight. They went to the prey center, which was a disaster, and ran around, talking and having fun. Soon it was dusk and many Dragonets were turning in for the night or getting a snack before bed. " I'd better get going, cya later Orbit!" Seal called after her friend. " Bye Seal!" Orbit waved before entering his dorm. Seal looked down at her map and took her time finding her dorm. She enjoyed the blissful quiet of the school at dusk. She'd sometimes here murmuring in dorms or the faint tap tap of talonsteps on the smooth stone floor, but she didnt mind, it added to the quiet in some odd way. Finally, she stood in front of the door of her dorm. She carefully walked inside and looked around the candle-lit room. The dorm was pretty cozy-looking. It had a few nests for her clawmates to sleep in, along with a table with some paper and ink for writing. The first nest she noticed was a hammock with seashells hanging from it, probably for the Rainwing if Rainy WAS a rainwing, the next was a soft nest with reeds and moss, along with some mud and stones of the side, most likely for the Mudwing, The other nest was a ledge of stone with a small cave-nook behind it. It had a thick blanket of long white fur, most likely for her.. The last nest was another ledge next her hers, it looked the exact same but it had a thick blanket of soft, short tan-brown fur. It had another blanket too, this one seemed to be sewn together. The blanket had long soft fur of a tannish-brown with black specks. Probably for the Sandwing. Seal crawled into her cave-nook and sighed, resting her head on the soft fur blanket. She hummed to herself as her mind wandered, thinking of her parents and a mix of both their kingdoms. Seal was snapped back into reality when she heard the door open and the voices of dragons talking. She poked her head out from behing her cave-nook and looked at the dragonets who had entered. One of them was a Mudwing, she had soft brown eyes and pale-brown scales. Her overscales were a richer and darker mud-brown that matched her eyes. The other dragon seemed to be a sandwing. She had bright amber-gold eyes and pale-sandy colored scales. She had brown freckles all over her body and a chipped frill. She wore a necklace of a amber-colored gemstone. The last dragonet was pretty tall. She had sapphire-blue scales and matching eyes. Her underscales were a light sky-blue and she also had freckles. She could see bioluminescent scales on her eyes, snout, chest, and arms. She seemed to be a Seawing, but she had fangs like a Rainwing.. The Sandwing noticed her first. " Hey! Who are you?" She asked. Seal was a bit taken aback by this but stuttered out her name. " I-i'm S-Seal.." She tripped over the words. The Sandwing seemed to relax. " Oh, your the Icewing! You dont look like an Icewing.. You dont have black eyes, or all the sharp spikes!" The Sandwing squeaked. " She may be a Hybrid, Gecko.." The odd Seawing placed a webbed talon on the Sandwing's shoulders. " Maybe..." Gecko scrunched up her face in a funny way which made Seal giggle. " Yeah.. I'm a hybrid.. Seawing Icewing.." Seal explained nervously. " Ohhh! Rainy here is a hybrid, too! Seawing Rainwing!" Geck pushed the odd Seawing forward. " Gecko-" Rainy started but Gecko shushed her. " Do you have the cool tail-spike-whip?" Gecko asked. Seal looked down at her tail. She did have the Icewing's sharp spiked, whip-thin tail. She hopped off the ledge and lifted her tail. " Yep!" Seal smiled. Gecko looked at her tail in awe. " I wish i had that instead of this stupid scorpion barb!" She growled at her tail. All Sandwings had a poisonous tail-barb. But Seal never heard of a Sandwing not wanting it. " Your tail is much deadlier than mine though.." Seal pointed out. Gecko nodded and shrugged as she hopped onto her ledge-bed. Seal hopped back onto her ledge too and sat down. Rainy flew up onto her Hammock and the Mudwing got onto her own nest. " We should get to know each other, i'm Gecko, I'm a Sandwing who grew up in the scorpion den! My Mother sells and makes jewelry. " Gecko smiled. Rainy went next, " I'm Rainy, I'm a hybrid and I have a twin sister! I also had a pet snake but my Dad is taking care of her while im away." Rainy shrugged. The Mudwing talked quietly so Seal had to strain to hear her. " I'm Otter, I'm a Mudwing.. I'm the youngest in my troop and I miss my siblings.." Otter lifted her head. Seal felt bad for her but everyone was staring at her, she needed to say something. " Uhhh, i'm Seal.. I'm a hybrid.. I don't have any siblings- I like to skate on ice like my dad and I like to read.." She felt a bit nervous and blushed a bit, embarrassed. " Sooo, Your the only one who doesn't have Siblings?" Gecko broke the silence. " I have an older sister name Lizard and a younger brother named Badger. " Gecko looked at Seal. " I have siblings, too.. Moss is our Bigwings, then there's Marsh, then Puddle, then Misty, and then me." Otter said, her voice a bit more clear and louder. Seal looked at Otter, she obviously was troubled.. Seal hopped down and wrapped her wing around the small Mudwing. " It's okay, Otter! You can still visit them, and they can visit you!" Seal smiled. Otter looked up at her and smiled softly. The group talked for a bit, getting used to their new home and getting to know each other. Soon, it was dark and everyone was tired. Seal crawled into her little cave-nook and laid down. She then realized she felt something against her ear. She looked over and saw a neatly folded blanket beside her. She grabbed it and put it on top of her. Seal smiled and snuggled up in the warm fur blankets. She soon fell asleep with the soft snoring and rustling of her Clawmates. Chapter 2 "Seal! Seal wake up!" Gecko shouted, shaking Seal gently. "Huh..?" Seal sat up, slightly dazed from her sleep. " We're gonna be late to class!" the small Sandwing squeaked before grabbing her talons and yanking her out of her bed. Seal stumbled forward as Gecko rushed off, screaming about something. Seal blinked, confused, before getting to her talons and going into the bathroom. She splashed some water onto her face and grabbed her little leather pouch the school had given her. She tied it gently around her neck and walked out of her dorm. Gecko and Rainy were in the hallway, talking in a hushed whisper. They both stopped when Seal walked out and quickly ran off. The hybrid dragonet just watched the two rush off, confusion glinting in her eyes. Seal pulled out a small, folded piece of scroll that had her classes scribbled down on it. She made her way down the hall and into the History cave. She sat down at a random table and watched as the teacher, an old Seawing named Webs, stood up and begin to teach. "Hey, Seal!" A voice sounded form beside her, causing Seal to jump. "Ah! Sorry!" the voice squeaked. Seal looked up and realized it was Orbit. "Oh, hi Orbit!" She said, smiling. "How are you?" He asked. "Good, my Clawmates are definitely a bit weird though.." She murmured. Orbit simply shrugged, "So are mine." "Ahem? " Webs looked down at the two dragonets, who instantly shut their mouths and looked away in embarrassment. A few giggles went around the room but stopped when Webs gave all of them a glare. "Now as I was saying.. Over 2,000 years ago.." The dragon walked back to the front of the class, droning on about Darkstalker and how he awoke and nearly killed everyone. Finally, the class was released and dragonets swarmed the hallway, making their way to the next class. Seal walked with Orbit to her Art class while Orbit made his way to Music. Seal sat down and listened as the Teacher instructed them to sculpt a simple shape out of clay. She carefully rolled the ball into a sphere and clawed out two eyes and a mouth. The rest of the day went by with a blur, she went mindlessly from class-to-class and wrote down notes for all of them. It was a pretty boring day, really. But Seal was waiting for something. That night, when everyone in her room was asleep, she got up, washed her face, and walked out into the dark hallway. Seal carefully speed-walked to the entrance of the school and spread her wings. The moonlight glinted off her shiny Icewing scales as she flapped her wings and dove off the cliff. She caught the wind with her wings and flew silently in the night sky. She turned to face the Skywing territory, her talons clenched. She went over the directions in her head, go towards the Sky Kingdom, north of Jade Mountain Academy. Over the Claws Of the Clouds and dive down. She reached the mountains and fear pulsed through her. She flew faster and dove down, landing with a soft thud on the rocky ground. She saw a Skywing sitting under a stray pine tree. Its amber eyes were piercingly sharp and they stared daggers into her soul. Its large red wings lay limp beside it. Seal drew closer, her spiked tail twitching nervously. They Skywing looked up at her, its eyes narrowed. She realized its snout has a large scar, seemingly from claw-marks. She felt cold fear run down her spine. The Icewing spikes on her head seemed to have lifted, like a cats back fur when it was angry. She cleared her throat and looked away, digging through her pouch for the letter she had gotten. She scanned through the handwriting and found the small phrase she was supposed to read. "The Skywing's claws may be sharp, but the Sandwing's always cut deeper. " She murmured. The Skywing smirked and stood up, his now tucked neatly at his side. "Follow me," he growled in a raspy voice. Seal shakily opened her wings and watched the large dragon fly off. She scrambled after him, fear almost planting her talons to the ground. The two flew silently through the sky, he showed no indication of turning or diving, so it was an understatement to saw she was surprised when he sharply dove down. It was so quick and sharp, she though he had fallen. She dove after the Skywing, nearly tackling him when she landed. He shot her a glare but quickly turned away and stalked inside a hidden cave. She followed suit and watched as he whispered the same phrase at a wall. A door opened and light poured into the cave. The Skywing beckoned Seal to follow him as the walked inside, the door closing behind them. A Sandwing stood carefully in front of them. He was much larger than the Skywing, which surprised and scared Seal. "I take that you are our new Scientist?" He asked, with a very sweet tone. Seal nodded and fidgeted with her claws. "Well then! That's perfect! We actually have the very experiment you will be working with here now. But, we have switched plans.." His happy voice turned sour. "You see, the experiment you were assigned to, just got a new Scientist to look after them. An...incident....has happened and we need a new watcher for another of our experiments. You wont be training her, she has a trainer which you will meet in time. All you need to do is give her food and water and observe her. You will be switched soon enough. " The Sandwing smiled again and turned to leave. "Your experiment is number SN03. Go down that hall and take a right. Water Vapor will meet you there. " He said before disappearing behind a wall. The Skywing from before threw her a clipboard with some paper and a white lab coat. She quickly put on the coat ad held the clipboard in her talons. Seal turned down the hall and came across a small enclosure. A Seawing was standing at the glass and Seal noticed a Nightwing with bright amber starbursts standing on the other side. "Ah! Nice to meet you, Seal! This is Firework, take good care of her. I have some other things I must attend to. Her food and water is over there. Be good, Firework!" the Seawing said quickly before rushing out of the room. Firework was now staring at her, growling. Seal flipped through the papers and read about this...strange thing. Project SN03 Experiment No.: 0300 Code Name: Firework Experiment name: SN03 Gender: Female Species: Dragon Age: 8 Notes: Aggressive, be cautious. Artificial hybrid. ( Sky/Night) Seal looked up to find that Firework was gone.'' ''She shivered and walked away. Seal opened the food closet and picked up a large bag that had Firework's name scribbled on it. Seal dragged the bag to the door of the enclosure and opened the door with the lock code she was given. The enclosure was rather large. The back wall was shaped to resemble a mountain of some sort, and even had a dragon- sized sleeping cave. Trees surrounded the area, and she could hear a small waterfall falling and filling a stream that ran through the enclosure. Seal closed the door behind her and opened the bag. "Firework! Your food's ready!" She yelled, but there was no response. The hybrid dragonet pulled out the contents of the bag. She saw that they were small rolls of meat wrapped in bacon. She set the food down in a pretty manner and picked up the empty bag. She began walking away and was stopped when a dark shape dropped down in front of her, blocking the doorway. Chapter 3 Seal tried to scream but for some reason, she couldn't. She stumbled backwards and fell onto her back, her tail curled. The shadow tilted it head and scanned her with it's bright amber eyes. The strange shadow dropped down onto her talons and slowly approached the frightened Seal. Seal covered her eyes with her talons, shivering. She felt a talon on her back and before she was able to open her eyes, she was yanked to her talons. Seal realized with a jolt that this was Firework. She wasn't being held , but Firework was gripping the younger dragons shoulders tightly. Seal hissed and batted at her snout, making Firework pull her head back. Seal wriggled out of her grasp and flared her wings, eyes narrowed. Firework just stared at her before breaking out laughing. "Whats so funny?!" Seal growled. "Sorry- Sorry.. Your just so small and its funny how your trying to scare one of the most dangerous dragons in here!" Firework barked. "You really were brave, its no fun when my caretakers leave so quickly, I had to take advantage of your time here and how slow you were!" Firework stood up, ruffling her large wings. Seal lowered her wings, scared in a way. Firework grew closer to her. "What exactly are you? An Icewing? I never see Icewing's out here. " Firework murmured. "I uh- I'm a hybrid..?" Seal tried to laugh. "Of what?" Firework was towering over her now, despite only being a year older than Seal. "Seawing.." Seal coughed and looked away. "Oh, Seawings.. I've always liked Seawings! Call me bias, I Basically grew up with them. " She shrugged. Seal was confused, why was this dragon, that was labeled as dangerous and aggressive, so calm and docile towards her? "Why...Why are you so.... well, calm?" Seal murmured suddenly. "Calm? No one's ever called me calm before. Do you wean to ask why I didn't try to kill you? Well that's simple, I just didn't want to rush it. " Firework smiled, which just scared Seal even more. "Can I.. leave now..? I have to get back home-" Seal was cut off by a low growl by Firework "Leave?" She echoed. "Nope! Your staying with me!" She laughed which sent Seal running. She heard the thumping of wings and the rustling of branches and leaves. Seal dove into a bush and hid her head in her arms. She heard the soft footsteps of Firework growing closer to her hiding spot. Seal squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the leaves rustle. Then, everything went silent. Seal could only hear the blood roaring in her ears and the loud thumping in her chest. ''Am I safe..? Is she gone? ''She questioned. Her thoughts were answered when she felt talons grab her suddenly. Seal clawed at the ground but it was no use, Firework dragged her out and picked her up. Seal covered her eyes, praying that she would live. "Hello..? You there? Are you dead?" Firework shook her gently. Seal blinked open one eye to see Firework staring at her, confused. "Spikey-head?" Firework poked her. "I-I'm alive!" Seal swatted her talon away and Firework set her down. "Good!" Firework smiled, but it wasn't malicious, it was just a pure-hearted dragonet smile. "I don't think I really got your name yet! Wait- don't tell me what it is- Let me guess.." Firework pressed her talons to her head. "Uhh- is your name.. Icey? Snowface? Spikeyhead? Snowy? Freeze? Oceanfreeze? I like Oceanfreeze, It sounds really cool! I hope that's your name! Even if it isn't, im calling you Oceanfreeze now!" Firework smiled again. "N-no... M-my name is Seal-" Seal stuttered nervously. "Oh..Well Seal's a cute name! It fits you! Better than Oceanfreeze.." Firework mumbled. Seal just sat there, confused. "Well- I have to go back to JMA.. Its a school and im kinda supposed to be there right now..?" Seal began to inch back. "Awww... Well I'll see you soon!" Firework waved as Seal rushed out the door and locked it. "So, how'd it go? " A voice asked her, causing the hybrid to jump. "O-oh! Watervapor!" Seal smiled nervously. The Seawing sighed and shook her head. " Did she do something..?" She mumbled. "W-well, she was nicer than I thought.. " Seal looked away. "Oh. Normally she tried to burn everyone to a crisp." Watervapor laughed. "Well, she did scare me... I thought she was g-going to ki-kill me..." Seal laughed awkwardly. "I'll talk to her about it. Your free to leave, Seal." The Seawing patted her on the shoulder and opened the enclosure door. Seal quickly rushed off and left the building. It was almost dawn, she could see the streaks of pink on the horizon. Flapping her wings quickly, Seal made her way back to the school. She landed gently on the stone and rushed inside, making her way back to her room. She slowed her pace as she walked in. Everyone was thankfully still asleep when she walked in. Seal inched her way back to her bed and crawled inside. She didn't realize how tired she was and how much her wings ached until she was laying on the bed. She pulled the warm, fuzzy fur blanket over herself and quickly fell into a deep, healing sleep. Chapter 4 ''Seal woke up ''to a loud '''Bang!' '' coming from outside her door. The hybrid shot up out of her bed, hitting her head on the top of the small rock den. She winced and carefully covered the spot with her talon. " Ow-" She murmured softly. " Seal! Seal that was the first gong! We have to get up you camel-brain!" Gecko screeched, grabbing her talons and yanking her out of bed. Seal yelped as she tumbled onto the stone floor, once again hitting the back of her head on the stone. " GAH!" Seal yipped, grabbing her head. " Oh- Sorry! You okay? Need me to get some water?" Gecko bent down, suddenly worried. Seal grumbled and shooed her away. " I'm fine.. I'm fine.." She hissed. Gecko backed up as Seal stumbled to her talons. " Where were you last night, Seal? I woke up to get drink and I didnt see you. " Gecko murmured. " I stayed up for a while and you didnt come back. " The Sandwing added, her poisonous tail flicking. " O-oh! Um.. Well you see I...Uhhhhh" Seal thought rapidly for an excuse. " I uh- I had to get a bunch of scrolls I forgot at class.. And a few new ones at the Library. " Seal laughed awkwardly. Gecko narrowed her eyes before sighing and walking out the door. " Bye, Seal" She murmured before closing the door. Harshly. Seal walked down the hall, Gecko had left in such a huff and wouldn't talk to Rainy who was waiting outside for her. Was it something Seal had said? Did she really know where Seal was and was angry at her? Seal prayed it wasn't that. If they found out about the secret lab, they would either be forced to work there, or become an experiment. Seal shuddered and quickly ran into her first class. Not even saying hello to Orbit, who was extremely confused. "Seal? Seeeeeaaaaal?" Orbit hummed, poking at Seal's shoulder. The hybrid shook her head and sat up, " Huh? Oh.. hello, Orbit." Seal said quietly. " Seal whats wrong? Your acting strange." Orbit nudged her again. Seak waved his talons away and sighed. " I'm alright. " She told him, but of course, Orbit didn't believe her. "Seal, tell me whats up. Are you homesick? Did someone say something to you?" Orbit asked. " Orbit listen." Seal grabbed his talons gently and held them up and away from her scales. " I'm alright, Gecko was acting strange that's all." Seal told him, her gaze softening. Orbit nodded stiffly and Seal let go of him, turning back to the teacher who had began talking. The loud gong rang through the stone halls, signaling class was over. It was the last class of the day, and Seal was getting antsy. She had art next, with Gecko. Seal shook out her thoughts and stood up. She made her way out into the crowded hall and into the Art cave. Seal sat down in the back and watched as students poured in. The class soon was filled with chattering of students. Seal fiddled with her talons as the teacher walked in. She silenced the class and explained the project, which was painting. They were all handed some paper and each student got up and picked out a few colors of paint to use. Seal chose the softer, cold-sided colors that barely anyone used. She sat down at the stone desk and picked out a brush. Seal dipped the brush into a pot of the darkest color, a pale navy blue. She carefully dragged the brush across the bottom of the page, fading it up into a lighter color. Soon it was a pretty gradient. Seal smiled and added some details. An ocean in the back, a few ice formations there, a polar bear here... Soon she was finished. She held up her painting and looked over it. It showcased a calm arctic morning with flecks of snow drifting down. There was a polar bear trekking it's way across the barren snow with a small cub trailing behind her.Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions